Norm
Norm is an oversized humanoid robot that Heinz Doofenshmirtz used to try to destroy Perry the Platypus. Creation and first mission Norm was supposedly created by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz after realizing that the only way to destroy his lifetime nemesis Perry the Platypus was to find the true enemy of the platypus: not any weapon or ray gun, but man. Norm chased after Perry through Danville, trying to destroy him. During Phineas and Ferb's chariot race, Norm ran into the ox statue outside Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus, dislodging the ox head and causing it to fall on him. Still wearing the ox head, Norm resumed his pursuit of Perry, and began chasing Phineas and Ferb's chariot after Phineas picked up Perry. Seeing Norm behind them, they think Norm is the from Greek mythology. Still chasing after the chariot, Norm enters the National History Museum, and towers over Candace. Believing him to be human, she yells at him, as Perry switches him off. Falling to the ground, Candace believes she has turned him to stone. After everybody leaves, Doofenshmirtz returns to turn Norm on, but not before Perry puts a platypus hat over him. ("Greece Lightning") Working with Agent P Later, Perry the Platypus asks Doofenshmirtz to borrow Norm for a mission to destroy a CD containing footage of Perry's exploits. Perry takes Norm and rides in his back, stealing the CD from Candace Flynn's hand at the Flynn-Fletcher house. They run back to return the CD to the Agency HQ, but are pursued by Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. As they are running, Norm informs Perry he is running low on oil. Stopping at an oil-depot, Norm is filled back up with oil, but because the three return to catch them; Agent P does not put the oil cap on. Running away causes Norm to leak profusely. Then, heading to a bridge, Norm is stuck in a predicament as he is hanging by his legs on the split bridge. Falling to the lake, Norm escapes it and becomes part of The Agency even though Monogram thought it was a little weird because he wasn't an animal. Monogram then states "We should fire him." Carl dons his clipboard and responds "I am already on it, Sir."("Traffic Cam Caper") Hail Doofania! After being fired fro m the Agency, Norm returns to the employ of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and is soon helping the Doctor build an evil country to call his own, Doofania. He provides the obligatory "Whatcha doin'?" moment that Isabella normally says, comments on how Heinz is "a little old to be building a fort", drills to help Doof, and is present at the unveiling of the country itself. He also plays the instrumental accompaniment to the national anthem, Hail Doofania!, using his built-in record player. The country soon sinks to the bottom of the bay from Phineas and Ferb's Big idea for Isabella, and lacking anything better to do, he and Doofenshmirtz attempt and fail at playing a game of Hide-and-Seek. However, it is soon discovered that Norm doesn't understand hide-and-seek, trying to hide behind poles. After some explaining, he hides well behind boxes, though with the metaphoric "I wonder where Norm is?" he responds "I'm right here, sir!" ("Hail Doofania!") Cooking For L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Some time later, Norm helps Doofenshmirtz cook for his press meeting with the evil group League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investment in Naughtiness (L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.). Norm seems to have developed an attitude, being defiant towards the Doctor and pointing out his flaws. ("Nerdy Dancin'") Functions *'Super Strength' *'Hyper Transportation Mode' (AKA, Rocket Skates) *'Invulnerability' *'Basic sound system '(internally-stored record player and speakers) *'Extends his arms and legs' *'Can transform into a Pick-up truck '(shapeshifting) *'Indepent Power Supply '(Squirrel power since Phineas and Ferb-Busters) Artificial Intelligence Initially, Norm could only speak in stereotypical "American Dream Husband" phrases, though he could also say "The enemy of the platypus is man" and state that he needs to be charged or filled with gas. As time has passed, Norm's artificial intelligence has grown, and he is now able to react to conversations on a more human-like level, albeit by still using stereotypical phrases. Recently, he does not seem to like Doofenshmirtz as much, even pointing out that his schemes always fail, even through all this he still helps Doofenshmirtz with his scheme. In Undercover Carl, Norm wants Doof to make him a girlfriend/wife out of blue raspberry Popsicle sticks. Background Information *Norm is still kept by Heinz Doofenshmirtz in his apartment even though he failed his mission. *Norm's voice actor John Viener is a head writer on Family Guy, where Dan worked in directing until 2007. *In Hail Doofania!, Norm's mouth stays frozen, and whenever he talks, a light would flash in his mouth, causing his "teeth" to flash from white to neon green and back again. Oddly, in Traffic Cam Caper, he is able to change facial expression (i.e. at the very end, his mouth forms a straight line after he says "I'm Norm".) *Norm has saved Doofenshmirtz life from his own inator. (Phineas and Ferb-Busters) *In the episode "Hail Doofania" when the plush model of Doofania gets popped, Norm falls in the water, but yet he can still talk, even though he is a robot. Allusions *"Get Smart" (Series) - Evil organization KAOS invents a robot, Heimi, that they plan will be able to kill Maxwell, but fails, like Norm does to Perry. Later in the series, Heimi is taken and used by the good organization, CONTROL, to be used as Max's partner, like how Perry uses Norm. Appearances *Greece Lightning *Traffic Cam Caper *Hail Doofania! *At the Car Wash *Nerdy Dancin' *Spot The Diff: It's A Mud World After All *Spot The Diff: Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error *Undercover Carl *Phineas and Ferb-Busters Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Former Agents Category:Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Category:Robots